This Connection
by Ciruno Rowe 'Augmented Conduit
Summary: Adaptations of franchises and crossovers of games, animes, novels and movies. Ideas turned into written work by me. Ranging from inFAMOUS, Touhou, PSASRBR, Call of Duty, Deux Ex, Bleach, Skyrim, Uncharted, Saint Rows, Fairy Tail and Future Diary to other franchises. A fragile canon timeline would be made connecting each crossover somehow. Disconnection
1. Touhou inFAMOUs-Unwanted Acquaintance 1

**Unwanted Acquaintance (TouhouxinFAMOUS)**

**The beginning of a Storm**

* * *

Gensokyo, the world of fantasy.

A world hidden from the modern world for more than a century protected by the Hakurei Barrier.

A world where mystic beings and humans live in harmony…

The Hakurei Shrine stood over the edge of the barrier, keeping outsiders away. Because of the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, it remained there unharmed by any force. Usually the Hakurei Shrine Maiden would be on the Shrine to maintain said barrier, but tonight's different. Hakurei Reimu, the current shrine maiden was currently on Eientei solving an incident regarding a fallen meteor. While two beings that are not human were seated on the shrine's porch chatting.

"If you actually watch him, you'll see he has potential,"

"I don't know," the other one replied. "Are you sure he's actually competent?"

"Hey, have you seen when Marisa was a kid before Mima taught her? Now look at her now, she can probably beat you,"

"If I'm not serious or I'm planning to lose it doesn't count. Besides, this is an Outsider were talking about Yukari."

Floating on midair, with some sort of portal made by two ribbons, the top half of a blonde haired woman poked out. From inside the portals, eyes were blinking inside the dark gap. Yakumo Yukari, wearing her usual fancy clothing only leaned back on her gap smirking. "Yuuka, are you saying you're not as good as Mima when training 'kids' who aren't capable of using enough firepower?"

Her green-haired companion seated beside her raised a brow and sipped her tea. Kazami Yuuka was wearing her usual outfit, a red skirt and a red vest over a dress shirt. Below her feet, a variety of flowers were growing beneath the ground. She wouldn't usually be in the Hakurei Shrine and instead would be on the Sunflower Garden. But recently, Yuuka had been meeting with Yukari on the shrine a lot more than in the past.

"Doing that won't get me close to work with you like that," Yuka stated firmly. "I'm already doing that with Cirno anyway,"

"Ohh? I thought Letty was teaching her how to use a sword and not you?" Yukari leaned back on her gap and it floated away, evading a swing of Yuuka's parasol. "Compared to Cirno he can probably beat her if he and that nineball meet. Maybe the person I want Nitori to meet would also be able to beat her too,"

"Is there anyone else I could train aside from him then? I'm not very fond of outsiders,"

"Welll, there's that Dragonslayer kid of a guild and the speechless swordsman with an annoying fairy from another dimension. But I doubt you'd find them interesting enough. The one I'm talking about is what you'll like actually, and I already talked to someone manipulating him,"

"Manipulating him you say?"

"Yup. What do you know about time traveling Yuka?" Yukari lifted out two DVD cases out of her gap, looking at the cover of each. "Travelling from the future to the past and back to the future. Of course an outsider's car never really works like that,"

"I'm guessing this manipulator is a time traveller from the future that wanted to mess up the present and this person you want me to train is going to stop him,"

"Wrong answer. If this future person doesn't interfere, a harbringer of destruction will appear and kill everything in the Outside World," Yukari dropped her DVDs back to her gap.

"So this time traveller is trying to stop that thing by preparing the world… By training this human?"

"Exactly. And if we just leave it at that, the Outsiders would all die. Without the Outside World's populace, Gensokyo would fall apart because of the disbelief we need from them."

"And why don't you solve the problem?" questioned Yuuka. "With the flick of a hand you can make it so that this problem doesn't occur. Oh wait, I think I know. It's because you're too lazy to do it. Honestly with so much power in you and you're too lazy to even walk, whatever happened in your life?"

"Heeey, I'm giving you a chance of a lifetime here. If you don't do this you got nothing else to do. So if I do this, both of us loses. But if you do this, you'll find the cure for your boredom and I get to sleep this off,"

"So this is the only one you got?" inquired Yuuka as she stood up. "I guess I'll manage with him. As long as I can do whatever I want on where I go. And if I need to go back here, I can,"

"Alright! You've been to the Outside World. You can handle yourself out there. But be sure not to get the military's interest, and I might reward you~" With a snap of a finger, the dimensions pulled apart and revealed a gap in front of Yuuka. The gardener youkai stepped into the gap. "Try to make a title of yourself first. That'll get his attention."

Yuuka turned around at this and grinned devilishly, "Oh I believe you know how much I make of a first impression."

* * *

Cole MacGrath stared at Kessler's lifeless body, his blood still boiling. The scowl on his face was evident and his scars seem to glow. He couldn't expect what memory was given to him.

Kessler was actually him who travelled from the future. He couldn't accept it.

Initiating the Ray Sphere Explosion and getting Empire City quarantined. Taking the First Sons from Alden and making what Sasha what she is. Even going as far as to kill the woman he married on his timeline, Trish.

It was all for the sake of getting Cole prepared against The Beast.

The electricity inside him wants to get out. To get out and fry everything he sees. But he can't harm anything anymore. Cole jumped down from the crater's center and landed beside a cable. He kneeled down and pressed his hands on the disconnected wire, the red electricity on his body arcing. Close by, Zeke Dunbar, his former best friend only stood still, unsure of what to do. The conduit refused to even look at his friend.

"Cole…"

"Get the hell out of here Zeke," growled Cole. His anger with Zeke paled in comparison to Kessler's. He was still furious at his friend's betrayal. But he would've had a tougher time with Kessler if Zeke wasn't there. He hasn't forgiven him yet, and he won't forgive him for a long time. "Get out of here and don't find me. I still haven't forgiven you so just stay away,"

Zeke didn't reply. He just gave out a silent nod and turned around. He muttered the word 'brother' before walking away.

Cole listened as the sounds of footsteps gradually disappeared. To see if Zeke was gone, he let out a Radar Pulse receiving nothing in return. He let out a dry smile and closed his eyes. Black and red lightning coursed throughout his body and swirled around Cole's body.

He let loose all the lightning he had into the electric wire. Black and Red lightning coursed into the wire, illuminating the blast zone with red light. Electrical explosions occurred everywhere in the crater, appearing out of the ground with no pattern. Red and black lightning also struck from the sky, leaving behind scorch marks on the ground, further damaging the Ray Sphere's Blast Zone. None of the electricity reached Kessler's body. Amidst the deafening sound of the storm, Cole's scream echoed loud enough to be heard. It was the scream of despair and anger.

From the streets nearby, injured bystanders looked up at the storm occurring in the area, watching with looks of horror. They could guess who the cause of the strange phenomena was, and they knew better than to mess with him. Most of them all backed away and began moving away. Among the civilians that didn't move away was Zeke.

He only watched the thunderstorm not averting his gaze. Zeke held his trusted firearm tightly and sighed. "Even with Trish's death, you're still with the Dark Side. Brother… I hope you're okay."

* * *

Morning, Day 24

"That's right run away!"

"This place is ours cops!"

Three armored thugs shot their Assault rifles to the air, another one waving an RPG at their enemies. The surviving police officers hesitated before they ran away, each carrying an injured police man. The four police men couldn't really handle armored thugs who make use of Assault Rifles when they only have pistols to use. What bystander left near the streets that didn't leave during the gunfight only watched in fear as the Dust Men rejoiced over their victory.

The four didn't focus long on their victory and looked back to their captured Police Station. The civilians around ran away, now aware that the Dust Men had defeated the police. This prompted the Dust Men

To take pot shots at them. They each laughed with joy for each bystander that crumpled to the floor. Their dominance over the Warrens heightened ever since Cole MacGrath, the demon of Empire City moved into the Historic District. Their conduits were feared and their armor marks them as the more powerful gang of Empire City. And as such, no one can do anything once they begin terrorizing the streets. No one but the demon of Empire City.

But their shooting game ended abruptly when a voice spoke nearby.

"Huh, you're all bad at aiming aren't you?" The female voice made the Dust Men look around the streets. Their focus landed on an alleyway, where a woman was watching them. The most noticeable feature about her is her green hair and the way she was watching them calmly and twirling a parasol. One of the Dust Men took notice of her fancy looking clothing and informed them.

"Another richie playing hero," he chortled and raised his assault rifle. "She doesn't know where she's getting herself into."

"I bet she's another one from the mainland. How much can we get with her?"

"She doesn't look too bad," one of the Dust Men approached removing his gauntlets. "Let's play around with her first."

The woman only smiled and her eyes closed as the Dust Men stood in front of her. The thug in front of her hesitated as he felt something odd about the woman. He could feel something was wrong, and his allies noticed him stop. They raised their weapons just as Yuuka spoke.

"Gentleman, I haven't been here for long but if your definition of play is something akin to what happened awhile ago, fine then. I'll play along."

* * *

5 hours later

"What the hell happened here?" Zeke muttered as he stared at what's in front of him. A crowd of civilians were also around him, also focused on what they're seeing.

In the middle of the streets, a large oak tree had suddenly sprouted over the concrete with its roots deep underground. Although this event itself would be enough to warrant attention, what Zeke was looking at was the 'things' handing on the tree.

What seem to be vines wrapped around the tree, four dead bodies are hanging. The thorns on the vines were keeping the bodies in place and seemed to sway around without the wind. The bodies themselves are covered by dried blood with various flowers having grown out of their bodies. Wooden spears also riddled parts of their bodies, and Zeke started to think that the only reasons their bodies didn't fall apart was because of the vines binding them.

The bystanders around Zeke started to voice out their opinions while few left to vomit.

"How did this happen?"

"Disgusting. What the hell is this?"

"Unbelievable, is it a conduit?"

"What are those bodies?"

"No it's a conduit! She killed the Dust Men that was attacking the area here," Zeke turned to the speaker, his interest heightening. The speaker was a man with a droopy expression and a slouched body. Yet the man spoke loud and clear. "She killed them! She killed them so quickly!"

Zeke frowned at the speaker before looking back to the tree. He raised his cellphone and gave out a sigh as he began pressing buttons. The call he was making is not going to be a friendly one, but at least he could still help him.

"Zeke…" Cole's voice rang out from the other end.

"Cole I need to talk to you about something," Zeke replied before Cole can say more. "This is something you should be aware of."

* * *

**Author: An idea I have regarding Yuuka choosing to help Cole develop his powers during the hiatus month between inFAMOUS 1 and 2. I might continue, but that's if I have some motivation to do so. I'll be using Evil Karma Cole. Of course this is good enough to be a oneshot on its own but I might work on something else after this.**

**Please review if you will and criticize any mistakes**

**Flames on the other hands will be eaten by Dragneel Natsu**

**Natsu: Not that I've eaten, I'm all revved up**

**Author: Disclaimer - I do not own Touhou Project of inFAMOUS**

**They are owned by Zun and Sucker Punch**


	2. Touhou PSASBR - Unrealistic Dream 1

**Unrealistic Dream (TouhouxUnchartedxPlayStation AllStars)**

**Main Chars. Mima and Nathan Drake**

**Just a meeting**

"This is an," English dialogue

_"This is a" Japanese dialogue_

'This is a' thought

* * *

"It's just that simple? I just sign in and I'm in it?"

Nathan Drake raised his head and turned to look at the receptionist's desk, most of his sleepiness gone. He stifled a yawn and focused on what was happening close by. A green haired woman wearing a strange blue and white outfit was standing in front of the one on the desk. Along with a cape, a large blue cap and a strange item what seemed to be a staff ending on a crescent moon. From what Nathan could recognize, she was Japanese.

"Alright then! Ha, I'll have to thank Yukari for this. This is my first game since ten years," When the woman turned around that's when Nathan noticed that she had a ghost tail instead of legs. That didn't really surprise him.

"Another one from the magic faction?" whispered Nathan, watching the woman walk, no, float towards him. The woman seated herself on the seat beside him and began reading through the stacks of paper she held. Nathan sneaked a peek on the papers and noticed the ghost-girl held the pen in a strange angle.

_"Miss, do you know how to use that object you're holding?"_ inquired Nathan, speaking her language. Once she looked up to him he made the motion of taking off a pen's cap._ "You take off the tip thing on it then write what you need to write down."_

The woman turned back to the pen and tried to copy the motion, the pen opening._ "Oh? You speak Japanese? Finally, it's been awhile since I spoke like this,_" she began writing down the necessary information on her application. _"Heh, just like the ink feather. You know, you look like an outsider that doesn't know my language. Mind if I ask how do you know?"_

_"I travel the world searching for treasures,"_ Nathan pulled out his trusted firearm and showed it._ "I'm also a skilled marksman."_

The woman stared at the weapon for a moment before continuing on her application. "Nice to meet you. I'll have to start talking English then so I can speak more fluently. By the way, what's a Super ability? And the defeat limit?"

"Oh you write down what action you do and how you use it to defeat enemy combatants. You keep attacking enemies and try to earn Supers so you can defeat them. Of course there are rules on how you use it," Nathan recalled how he used his Supers. "The first one is supposed to be simple and should be able to take down one or two enemies. The second level Super should be able to take down all enemies in one go, but you should be able to dodge it. The third level is… well your enemies are basically dead. You can either kill them if you use it, transform the stage to your advantage, or undergo a transformation where you can kill them again and again."

"So I just keep hitting whoever's in front of me and try to earn these Supers to actually defeat them?" The ghost woman continued to write before stopping. Nathan only watched as she raised her application to him."How's these? Legit?"

Nathan stared at the application for a moment before reading though it. 'If she does get in the game it's a good idea to see her abilities' he thought before flipping the introduction page. He stopped at the ability list and began reading.

**Super Level 1 – Skill Card 'Dragon Meteor'** – Dashes forward with my staff. The first opponent hit would cause a small explosion that would knock out anyone that it reaches. Maximum distance is 4 metres before explosion occurs.

**Super Level 2 – Bomb 'Master Spark'** – Shoots out a beam of solar and light energy with tints of darkness, taking out anything it hits. Travels across the stage and goes straight.

**Super Level 3 – Spell Card 'Danmaku'** – White bats, blue orbs and thin beams will fill the entire area, stunning everyone they hit. Grows out her wings and can only deal melee attacks which are 2 hit kills.

"Ha, the third one looks like Evil Cole's Level 3," Nathan passed the application board back. "They're all creative and I think you're good to go. The directors would be handling your other attacks though. For balance issues,"

"Balance huh. What's your attacks?"

"Well, I have my assault rifle and pistol to use," Nathan held out his firearm for the woman to see. "And I'm also good at self-defense, so I'm not that bad. It's a pain to fight Cole though since using projectiles against him is difficult,"

The woman nodded in comprehension and began writing again. "You know if you use that firearm, you wouldn't last long on my world. All of specialize in dodging projectiles too,"

"That's what they all say," Nathan sighed as he holstered his weapon. "Cole was the only one that said I was skilled. So he's the only one that wasn't surprised when I was in the top four of the Battle Royale. But he was still the person that defeated me. By the way, do you know what to write down on the Stage Mashup?"

The woman simply handed out the application back to Nathan.

**Stage Mashup – Scarlet Devil Mansion**

Normal flat stage with no ends.

Hazards listed:

**Gatekeeper** - Beware of Gatekeeper near the gates in the middle. She will randomly deal melee attacks in her sleep. Will continue to sleep throughout the time.

**The Beast** – Will randomly appear later in the stage. Will throw large fireballs at players too close to the edge. Once or twice will make the players levitate, forcing them to fight while floating.

**Vampires** – One vampire in the air would float in the stage after The Beast appears. Will throw large red energy spears at The Beast which would be sent towards the stage. Spear is dangerous to players but easy to dodge.

Another vampire would appear in the air and attack The Beast. Time to time points at players and will be marked. If they don't move fast enough, will explode and be stunned by the vampire's eye breaker.

**Events**: Beast would appear 45 seconds after the starting point. Will be defeated 180 seconds after game point and fall out of the background. Vampires would continue to watch players.

**Non-moving Stage**

"Vampires under the sun? Well they seemed more powerful than the ones I've watched about," Nathan felt an involuntary shiver as he recalled a certain movie. Considering that after Kratos watched it and he went on a rampage throughout the theater, he doubted it was a good idea to watch it. "Oh, just write down your name there and give that application to me. I'll give it to the receptionist,"

"Oh that's silly of me to forget to write down my name," she finished writing and handed the application board to him. "By the way what's your name? Is there a place that no one really minds to be damaged?"

"Name's Nathan Drake. The outside parking lot doesn't have any vehicles today. You can fight someone there," Nathan answered. He got up and walked towards the receptionist, examining the application board. "Lady Mima? Evil spirit? I never head of Touhou Project before but she seems powerful enough to be here," Nathan muttered as he handed the application board to the receptionist. He turned around and came face to face with Mima. The evil spirit's eyes seemed to glow yellow as she twirled her staff.

"Then you're going with me," Mima stated with a smirk. "You're going to get me to fight someone."

…

**I have an idea regarding Play Station All Stars. I felt like I should make one before the game starts so yeah... And a crossover idea. I might actually make a non-crossover fic soon. But not now.**

**Unrealistic Dream is made with Mima in her new job in the Play Station All Stars cast and her want to thwart an invasion. No this is just a simple meeting idea. I know that Mima is not going to be in the PS3 game since she's not in the PS3. Say what you think.**

**Say what you want about these ideas.**

**I don't own Touhou or PSASBR or Uncharted. They're all owned by their respective owners.**

**PS. Looking for a Beta Reader**


	3. Touhou Deus Ex HR - A certain Kappa

**A certain scientific kappa 1...**

* * *

The Youkai Mountain in Gensokyou is known for housing the tengus and kappas of Gensokyou. Like most of Gensokyou, nature flourishes everywhere. Under a waterfall connecting the rivers on the Youkai Mt. and the human village, the sound of metal hitting metal echoed.

"It should be working now,"

A human figure repeatedly slammed a wrench to a metallic box. The blue haired girl halted for a moment to wipe her forehead before pressing a button on it. Nothing happened. She sighed for a moment before slamming the wrench down repeatedly, this time on different spots.

This was a kappa. Beings that are usually associated with water and cucumbers and bald spots on their heads. Having a liking to waterforms and cucumbers was a fact about this certain kappa. But a bald spot on her head? Unlikely. This kappa was interested on technology, evident when she's trying to fix a strange machine.

Kawashiro Nitori continued to whack the machine, time to time adjusting some bolts, even opening to adjust a few wires. Then with a final whack, she pressed on the button. The strange box started a whirring sound and a small light on top began blinking red.

The kappa's blue eyes shone as the machine's light turned to a light green. Nitori's smile reached her ears as the sound disappeared. She jumped up and punched the air, aware of how she now fixed a machine.

"Now it's fully functioning! I made an outsider's machine work!"

"First time I've seen something that should run on electricity run on solar power."

The sudden voice made Nitori jump in shock this time. She immediately activated her optical camo and turned to face the speaker. Her expression of shock changed to a frown when she made eye contact with the newcomer, whom despite her invisibility still saw her. She really needed to adjust her optical camo so that it works better. Sporting blonde hair and piercing violet eyes, the speaker was an adult woman towering over her. Smirking, Yakumo Yukari seemed to take satisfaction at the kappa's reaction to her sudden arrival.

"I knew you'd find that game system in Korindou. You're really going to like it once Kourin shows the television. Once you start the PS4-"

"Yukari what do you want from me?" Nitori's interruption made Yukari's smile falter. The kappa knew that a meeting with the Sukima always ends up in a bad thing one way or another. Anyone who makes a deal with her would always end up on the bad side of the deal. But she had nothing to lose if Yukari's the one that starts the deal. "We know when you want something so there's really no purpose to lie." Well she may end up in one of her pranks, but the sukima was avoiding that lately. Or so the tengu says.

"And to the point. Just look at this for a moment," Yukari summoned two more of her gaps in front of her. Out of the one on right, a small television screen popped out, showing a clip to Nitori. On the other one, a mechanical arm was protruding. The kappa's eyes widened at the sight of both material.

"A robot arm?" Nitori's interest peaked as the mechanical arm seemed to move by itself. "Looks good. But I can already make my own. But what do you need me for."

"Wait for it."

"What do I have to-" Nitori trailed off as she noticed the screen on the camera zoom outward. Her mouth opened in surprised as she saw the robot arm was connected into a human flesh. The human seemed to stretch it out before wriggling his fingers. Then with a flick of the arm, a sleek but sharp blade popped out near the end. "… What do you want from me?"

"Well I simply need someone to assist me in taking one of these mechanical limbs from the Outside World and start experimenting on it. Maybe take in a few information regarding the creations of those. Someone like you fits the job,"

Nitori looked up and thought about it.

"Why not have Ran or your other shikagami help you out? Aren't they smarter with the outside world?"

Yukari chuckled for a bit before she pulled out a vacation ticket.

"They're on vacation. Anyway if I make them do that then talking to you would be pointless. Besides, this might be a once in a lifetime chance. Or once in a century, either way if you don't do this you'll miss out a lot of stuff."

The sukima get too close to Nitori's face. "Do you really want to miss out on a chance to study outsiders and their advanced technology?"

"…What's the worst that could happen?"

Later that day, Nitori concluded that it was the worst thing to say before agreeing on a deal with Yukari.

* * *

"'What's the worst that could happen' I said awhile ago." Kawashiro Nitori repeated as she rapidly typed on a keyboard. Right beside the computer, a device given to her by Yukari was hacking data from it. "By Kanako's faith, I never should have agreed with her."

She was currently hacking the server of the Outside World's internet. At first she didn't know what was so important about the device. But upon hearing a brief and blunt description about it, she marvelled long enough to ignore the more devious parts of the outside world that Yukari described. The sukima's addition of their current technology in that time also excited her. Robotics and machine had excelled and humans and cyborgs live together. Nitori took the risk despite Yukari saying that the humans are more ruthless in comparison to Gensokyou's humans.

And one thing she knew from the start was the lack of magic in the Outside World. Now she was down to 30% of her natural magical capabilities. That meant less danmaku and control over water. But she still had her machines to rely on. She wasn't just a magic relying kappa after all. She can handle them.

Now here she was in the Outside World, hacking one of those human technology and trying to download files into what Yukari gave her, just to get the information she needed about cyborgs and robots. She had just tricked the entirety of the whole lab into fleeing by pulling emergency alarms while keeping herself hidden and forcing enemies out. She looked at the 'computer's screen to see if anyone was entering the room but there was no one. While she downloaded the files she kept watch on any potential attacker that might enter the room.

Her tactics to get in was effective and she was already doing one last thing before she has to leave. How Yukari would return her to Gensokyou she did not know but the kappa assured herself she was going to use the gaps.

She was halfway done. After this she would scream at Yukari for forcing her to do this. Then Nitori felt something cold poke her on her neck. That was also the same time she heard a voice.

"Don't move or I'll shoot." Nitori stopped typing and stood still. How had she not detected the human? The screen beside the keyboard showed the room she was in and how there was a man right now behind her. Said man was wearing a large oversized jacket and from what she could see, eyewear similar to that tanuki she spotted recently, but in a different fashion. He also had pointed a strange rod looking thing at her. 'Probably what Yukari called guns,' she thought. Yukari had warned her about said firearms and told her that they were very dangerous. But how the man got in without her noticing on the screen was what had made Nitori confused. The only window nearby was the one connecting the main lobby and it was on the second floor. The door was slightly open but Nitori would've heard something if the man entered through that door. For now she had to think of what her attacker can do.

"Now." The man spoke again."Tell me who you are and why you're here."

Nitori recalled what Yukari said to her an hour ago. 'Never reveal anything about Gensokyou. It's okay to tell some information about who you are and a few lies there, but don't ever allows them to track you. Make a few white lies if you want.'

The kappa let out a sigh before speaking. "My name is Kawashiro Nitori. And I don't intend to harm anyone at all,"

"I'm also a pacifist, now tell me who you're working for and we could get this over nice and easy. If we do this right no one gets hurt."

"I'm working for an important person that requested me to do this task,"

"Who?" the man repeated, slightly lowering his weapon.

Nitori saw that on the camera screen and slammed her elbow back. She heard the man let out a grunt and Nitori turned around to deliver a kick. Now Nitori's strength was nothing to be underestimated. She might not be as strong as the oni who can break walls when they get angry. But she was at least stronger than the average youkai and capable of hitting hard. And her attacker discovered that the hard way as he tumbled on the floor, his weapon skidding near the corner of the room beside the window.

Just as the man was up, the kappa was already on to her, sending strong but swift jabs and kicks. But the man recovered quick and was either dodging or blocking the attacks. He also sent out his own set of martial arts but all of them were grazed by Nitori. All but one. A well placed jab pushed the kappa back to her table, leaving her out of melee range. That was enough for her attacker to pick up his weapon again, the revolver.

Nitori saw that and pressed the device hidden inside her sleeve.

Before the man can properly aim and shoot, two mechanical arms extended from the bag behind Nitori. The arms wrapped on the man's body, surprising him and shaking off his aim. Nitori then twisted the controls, throwing the man towards the window. The glass broke and the man fell out of the underground floor into the lower floor.

Whether or not the man survived, Nitori didn't bother to look. She had seen her fair share of deaths and although gruesome, some can actually survive falling from a height like that. She ran to the weapon he dropped and picked it up, intent to keeping it for further studies later on.

Nitori focused back on the computer and watched as the data transferred. "It's 75% there. Almost ready," she turned back to the window when she heard a sound. The sight that greeted her was the man from before, having jumped towards the room through the window. The man pulled out another one of those guns, this time larger, and Nitori took that cue to take cover behind those hard tables.

Loud sound time to time filled the air marking the amount of each shotgun burst and Nitori instinctively covered her ears. When the shooting stopped, she peered out for a moment. She only had time to see him walking towards her before more shotgun bursts were shot and she hid again. This time the blast was twice as hard and Nitori noticed her cover was getting destroy faster. The kappa readied to use her mechanical arms again when the man attacked with another ingenious weapon again.

A sound of something bouncing made Nitori turn to her right. A strange device rolled to a stop in front of her. A second later, the device detonated, and a bright flash of light blinded Nitori making her stumble out of cover. Just as she felt something grab her arm, the Kappa took hold of that hand and applied pressure to make it release, only to discover it was really hard. As hard as the stone walls of some tengu buildings.

Then she felt how hard they hit. The man's other arm slapped her and Nitori found herself stepping back from the impact. It was almost as powerful as Hong Meiling's jabs and it left her in a daze. But she was recovering faster and she can already see. Nitori saw the faint outline of the man before she was spun around by his arms and found herself restrained in a chokehold. While restrained, she felt something similar to a metal blade press on her neck. She also noticed that her body feels lighter and her backpack was on the corner of the room, apparently thrown away when she was grabbed.

"Give up and I won't kill you."

Then it hit Nitori. The reason why this man survived the fall and got back up with ease. The reason why he was durable enough to survive a kappa and have the strength to hold one. This man was one of those cyborgs. Nitori already heard from Yukari that cyborgs here were very durable and that if she encounters one, either escape them or defeat them. She should not take it easy around them. That meant she didn't have to hold back.

Nitori suddenly slammed her foot on the man's foot, making him shout in surprised and pain, unable to attack. Nitori followed up by elbowing her assailant with much more strength and the man stepped back from the impact, pulling away his blade slightly from the girl. But that was enough. Nitori turned around and delivered two sumo-styled arm thrusts. The man was knocked into the nearby wall and Nitori followed up with several more palm strikes. Her attack continued for almost twenty seconds being blocked or hitting her target, but the man managed to grab her fist.

The man raised his other arm, a blade already out and slashed, but Nitori managed to sidestep and only receive a cut. It wasn't lethal but it was also hampering her. The man tried to attack with a kick, which Nitori blocked, and then another slash. But the kappa caught the blade arm and began to spin around, lifting her attacker to the air. Five seconds later, Nitori released and allowed the man to be thrown towards the open window.

This time the man was tossed out the window by a higher speed, mainly due to the glass being now broken. The kappa knew he wasn't going to stay there for long and headed towards the computer. It was hacking by itself and she really wished it was done.

It was finished.

Nitori let out a smile as she disconnected the device and pocketed it. She activated her optical camo, picked up her nearby backpack and ran towards the room's entrance. She had everything she needed and now all she had to do was to get as far away as possible until Yukari shows herself.

And Yukari was the one that 'gapped' her near here. Nitori needed to use the elevator in order to get out of the area too. She marvelled at first at how the humans compensated for their lack of magic and how their technology advanced at this age. But she kept her excitement inside.

Upon exiting the room, she started running, not caring about the noise she makes. Her invisibility allowed her to bypass cameras without being seen but it wasn't as if the cameras themselves detect noises. She had already shut them down when she arrived but if her attacker turned them back on then she must not let herself be detected.

Nitori was almost at the hallway connected to the elevator, her hand checking to see if she still had the device Yukari gave her. It was still there. But she was going to have to make sure she bought it without damage. If it was damaged or lost then this was all for nothing. Nitori turned around a corner, barely dodging a camera's line of sight and saw a turret she disabled awhile ago. She had made a good effort to try and persuade Yukari to help more than just dropping her off, and she helped. By turning off all the machines that she was going to face, Nitori was able to reach the 'hack site' more quickly.

But now the machine looked like it was turned on again. The turret flashed red briefly before pointing at her, seemingly having heard the noise she made. And that was the time her optical camo began blinking again.

Bullets fired.

Nitori managed to roll into cover right beside the edge of the hallway just before she was hit, breathing deeply as she felt the pressure of the bullets fired on the wall. The firing ceased when the turret lost sight of the target but it still pointed at where the kappa was. The turret was right beside the elevator and that was the only way she got in there. Her attacker from before she knew was approaching. At this rate she's trapped between the two and will eventually be caught. Or worse killed.

But Nitori wasn't without any sort of defense. She raised a hand and water poured out from pods in her backpack, floating around her; she always kept them around for emergencies. It then formed some sort of barrier facing her front, dense from all the water she placed in. Nitori then got out of her hiding spot and dashed towards the elevator. The turret began firing on her but the water in front of Nitori acted as a shield, stopping the bullets from reaching her.

Upon getting close to the turret, Nitori used the water she had to destroy the turret and swiftly placed them back in her backpack again. The electric sparks that followed after she ignored and Nitori began running again, almost there at the elevator.

Then Nitori felt something tap her behind. She looked back confused only to find nothing. Then a strong force slammed into her face and Nitori tumbled to the floor.

Rubbing her nose, the kappa got back up quickly but was lifted up in the air, by some sort of invisible enemy. Nitori struggled to get free and delivered a kick forward and the force loosened. The kappa fell down the floor and she delivered a palm thrust forward. She struck something invisible and assumed it was knocked back. The kappa didn't waste any more time and put on her thermal goggles, which she created when a mischievous Marisa stole her Optical camo.

Just as she sent out another palm thrust, her useful tool allowed her to spot her attacker, who was using some sort of ability that allows him invincibility. How the man was able to see her left Nitori confused but she concluded that he also had some sort of thermal sight. But she wasn't done attacking, she really needed to get out of here and taking out the man would allow her to escape.

Then the man pulled out a weapon, the same shotgun he used from awhile ago.

Nitori quickly swung her hands and the water she used earlier became her shield once again. The man raised and fired just as the shield formed, and the bullets were blocked, the bullets scattering about. While her attacker was surprised, the man recovered quickly and began firing again. This time the bullets became twice as strong and Nitori had to hold her water shield with much more force to prevent the projectiles from coming through. When there was a resounding click in the shotgun and the man backed up switching his weapon, Nitori focused the density of the water and sent it forward, pushing the man into the broken turret.

The action resulted in electricity travelling around the water and into the man, the turret still releasing electricity. Nitori would've looked away at what she did, knowledgeable of the dangers of electricity. But when she heard heavy footsteps, she looked back and her mouth gaped open. The man was slowly getting up from his crumpled state, and the electricity didn't seem to have any effect on him. Despite knowing that this was a cyborg, this was shock to her. How much of the human was mechanical? When she saw the man pull out an object from his pocket Nitori was about to attack again, but what he pulled out resembled the chocolate bar that Marisa gave to her

Although confused, Nitori looked away from him and simply ran to the elevator. She kept her attention on the man for a while until he began to pull out another weapon. But Nitori simply got back the water she used earlier and raised it as a shield, ready for the attack.

But she wasn't. And she regretted that when the next attack struck her.

* * *

**I had this crossover planned out from the start. But never got around to finishing this oneshot. And then I thought I can make a story out of it. Then I realized, that's pointless. So here's a fragment of that story.**

**Review if you want. After all, reviews are useful and beneficial to motivation**

**Either way this thing is still pretty badly made. I might work on it in the future**


End file.
